This invention relates to novel monomeric compounds and to a method for their synthesis. In particular, this invention relates to novel ethynyl-substituted aromatic monomers.
Interest in laminates and laminating processes for use in a wide variety of industrial applications has increased considerably in the past few years. Glass fiber laminates, for example, find wide use as structural materials because of their lightweight, high relative strength, and high resistance to corrosion and other damaging effects encountered in an environment subject to extreme fluctuations in temperature and weather. Consequently, a concentrated research effort has evolved in an attempt to develop polymeric materials suitable for use as laminating resins. Such resins must possess a high degree of thermal stability and strength after curing coupled with good solubility characteristics before curing, if they are to be useful for impregnating and bonding the wide variety of laminate materials presently in use.
The research effort referred to above has culminated in the development of several resinous materials that have been found suitable from a stability and strength standpoint. Unfortunately, however, problems have arisen when using such materials due to the evolution of gas during the curing step which occurs after the laminate sheets are impregnated. The curing process which liberates gaseous side products has the deleterious effects of producing voids in the cured laminates which, in turn, substantially weakens the final laminated product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel monomers useful in preparing aromatic polyamide resins which can be cured without evolving volatile side products.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed disclosure of the invention.